


uMM, kARKAT HEARTS eRIDAN, i GUESS,

by certainlyAmbiguous



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Matespritship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/pseuds/certainlyAmbiguous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gAMZEE SAID THAT i SAID i WOULD WRITE THIS, bUT i HAD ONLY BEEN CONSIDERING IT,<br/>i ENDED UP WRITING IT ANYWAY, tHOUGH,</p>
            </blockquote>





	uMM, kARKAT HEARTS eRIDAN, i GUESS,

uM, sO eRIDAN WAS SWIMMING AROUND ONE DAY, wHICH IS A PRETTY PLAUSIBLE START FOR THIS STORY, i THINK, wHEN HE DECIDED THAT HE WANTED TO VISIT THE LAND TO, mAYBE, i DON'T KNOW, uMM, kILL SOME ROTTEN LAND DWELLERS,  
  
sO THEN, hE CLIMBED OUT OF THE WATER, aND IT WAS PRETTY AMAZING, lIKE WHEN YOU'RE WATCHING A MOVIE AND THE MAIN LOVE INTEREST STARTS MOVING IN SLOW MOTION? iT WAS EXACTLY LIKE THAT EXCEPT THAT THIS IS MORE OF A TEXT THING THAN A MOVIE THING, bUT ANYWAY, hE CAME OUT OF THE WATER IN SLOW MOTION, aND WAS ALSO LOOKING PRETTY COOL WHEN HE DID,  
  
wHAT HE DIDN'T KNOW, (bUT HE WILL KNOW IT VERY SOON), wAS THAT kARKAT WAS ON THE BEACH,  
  
uH,  
  
cOLLECTING SEASHELLS FOR HIS LUSUS, mAYBE, sINCE IT IS A CRABBEAST, aND i'M FAIRLY SURE THOSE LIKE BEACHES, hE WAS PROBABLY DOING IT TO MAKE HIS LUSUS FEEL BETTER ABOUT HANGING OUT AT HOME A LOT, aND I GUESS eRIDAN SAW THAT AND THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY PITIABLE, aND kARKAT SAW HIM, tOO, aND THOUGHT HE LOOKED KIND OF PITIABLE, aS WELL, fROM BEING ALL WET FROM THE OCEAN, i SUPPOSE,  
  
aND THEN THEY REALIZED THEY WERE BOTH LOOKING AT EACH OTHER, aND THE MOONLIGHT, uMM, gLITTERED ON eRIDAN (bECAUSE HE WAS STILL WET, aND PROBABLY ALSO KIND OF COLD), aND kARKAT SAW THAT, aND HE WENT OVER TO eRIDAN, aND SAID, uH,  
  
"HEY ERIDAN YOU LOOK KIND OF COLD OR SOMETHING AS WELL AS HOT, BUT NOT IN THE WAY THAT INDICATES YOUR TEMPERATURE. I MEAN IT IN THE I THINK YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE WAY, NOOKWIPE."  
  
aND eRIDAN THOUGHT THAT WAS PRETTY AWESOME, sO HE SAID, "uh i think the same thing about you except i guess in both wways since youre attractive and also warm because of all your clothes and the fact that youre not covvered in sea wwater" (i GUESS eRIDAN WAS ALSO NAKED?)  
  
sO, tHEN, tHEY, uHH, kISSED A LOT AND WENT TO kARKAT'S HIVE TO uHH, tO DO OTHER THINGS THAT ARE SIGNIFICANTLY MORE PRIVATE AND IMPOLITE TO TALK ABOUT IN MIXED COMPANY, aND HAD A LOT OF PITY FOR EACH OTHER, fOR THE REST OF THE TIME THEY SPENT ON THE PLANET TOGETHER, aND ALSO THE TIME THEY SPENT IN THE ARMY, bECAUSE THIS IS A STORY AND DOESN'T HAVE TO BE REALISTIC, rEALLY,  
  
tHE END,

} : )

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time i wrote a fanfic ic for the kink meme? this is the cleaned up version, but the original post and a bunch of other really great ic fills can be found over here:  
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/10240.html?thread=17856768#t17856768


End file.
